Till My Dying Day
by Miracles79
Summary: When Darkness falls... Daylight dies. (More info will be released later in the month... I would advise readers to read the last Author's Note after they have read through this chapter, as there is information regarding both this story and Empty Places. Before you worry, no. Empty Places has not been cancelled but there are reasons for its recent and prolonged delay.)


Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai

.

Till My Dying Day

By Miracles79

.

Chapter 1: Ascension

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: The property of Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai does not belong to me, I am merely a fan, the characters and property belong solely to the owner.

A/N: Important information concerning this story etc will be in the final Author's Note. I would advise you to read the story first and then read the author's Note for info on Empty Places and Till My Dying Day.

* * *

.

.

.

The chimes of fine china rang within the spacious and luxurious halls of Akira's privately owned Mansion. Their guests milling about and conversing with one another in high spirits. The enormously magnificent crystal ball dangling within the party's epi-centre, not an unimpressed eye in the house.

"What a magnificent party if I do say so myself…" A bourgeois fellow announced happily to the group he had just approached.

"I, the splendour and tranquillity of such an event. It makes you proud to be in such civilised company." A richer and far more elderly woman replied, looking up at the crystal ball which shone like a beacon of sustainable light.

Yes, the inhabitants of this party were in high spirits indeed. Whether from the wine or champagne that could have been anyone guess but perhaps the answer was far more innocent than that… maybe it was because of the amount of star studded guests who had accepted the rather generous invitations. Famous politicians, actors and actresses, the heads of important and prominent companies were all here socialising amongst the equally bourgeois class of guests… not to mention the gorgeous models who not only provided the drinks but also the eye candy too.

But there was one man within this sea of celebrities who stood out amongst the rest, one man whose presence and power dwarfed that of the other guests who mulled him over in awe. The man in question was a very influential man, both in the media and the far reaching world where Japan held no jurisdiction. Not only was he influential but he was also an easily recognizable businessman man who was known to most in the room as simply… Akuma.

Akuma. An approachable and diligent man who had a knack for acquiring business prospects with one mention of his name. A name which to some; brought both happiness and admiration… while to others brought about a feeling of fear and almost suicidal tendencies.

But he is not the reason why we are here… because within the throng of guests and butlers stood a remarkably beautiful woman carefully sipping from her champagne glass, keeping an eye on all the occupants as she surveyed her surroundings.

Many eyes had been on her. In fact, they had been on her since the moment she had entered the party but she gave them no thought. None of them, not a single damn one of them had a chance with her… she was taken not officially but in her heart although she had often tried to make it official despite her 'boyfriends' complaints to the contrary.

'_How could he say we aren't lovers…?'_

'_He won't even see me as a girlfriend but I know we are meant to be…'_

Placing her champagne glass on the oak table, Kirino stepped away from the refreshment table and began to circle the crowd. Ignoring the leery eyes which seemed to follow her every movement. An unfortunate side effect of being uniquely beautiful but on this occasion it was absolutely necessary, she knew who she was dealing with after all.

As Kirino passed the refreshment table once more, a group of hormone driven rich kids walked up to her sniggering as they offered her less than courteous glances.

Disgusting…

But necessary all the same…

"Hey, beautiful…" One man, barely older than herself, offered in a way of greeting slurring his words as he looked Kirino up and down.

"Could we offer you a drink, my-lady? Maybe five come to think of it." Another interjected the silence and Kirino's non-committal nature plain to see to the more than wasted group who clung to each other in support rather than anything else.

"For god sake man you're being to prude, have you got no class," The man said separating himself from the group to step closer to Kirino. "Hello miss my name is Reika and it is with great sincerity that I say this; you are the most beautiful breath taking sight I have ever seen in my life. Now please don't feel too embarrassed when I say this but would you do me the honour of a dance?"

The man's entire ensemble screamed 'refuse sex on the first date and we'll never see each other again' but this wasn't why Kirino rejected him but more importantly that he thought he could be an adequate substitute for the man she loved.

"No, just… no." Kirino replied, sighing in boredom as she checked the large clock again.

'_He said he'd be back soon…'_

'_Don't leave me with these perverts…'_

'_Baka…'_

"So," The humiliated man said completely unabated by the previous dismissal "Playing hard to get I see, I like a challenge and believe me when I say I always end up mounting my challenge."

If this man was trying to be flirtatious he was doing an incredibly poor job and it took what little energy Kirino had left not to retch right in front of him, although in truth that might just send him running, or to kick him in the nuts like all the pompous men before him… but like she said on this occasion the attention was necessary.

Sighing again as she rubbed her forehead in the hopes that the man would vanish when she looked back up, she was unsurprised when he didn't just disappear. Kirino often faced this kind of reaction and it was for primarily that reason why she wanted to avoid such horrifically bourgeois events. High class parties were appalling to say the least; the continued ass kissing, their words of praise hidden within condescending words, the fabricated comparisons to their own plight which in their minds seemed to supersede the lower and working class families… only the rich and well off could ever complain about having so little and yet attend such parties where the poor were prohibited from entering.

"I don't think she likes you mate, better step aside and allow us gentlemen the privilege…" another testosterone filled teenage stated, almost falling off the man he clung to.

This really was getting ridiculous.

'_Where the hell are you…?'_

…

"Come on, speak up. Don't be shy little kitten, we won't bite… Well maybe a…"

"Stop right there," Kirino interrupted, knowing full well where the boy was going and deciding that now was the time to speak ", before you say another word please take my advice."

"Alright and what would such a ravenous young model like yourself ask of five young handsome gentlemen?"

Sniggering amongst one another as they thought of the same idea, Kirino had had enough and simply stated the honest to god truth. Hopefully their lack of a brain wouldn't make this entire thing pointless.

'_What could I ask of 'five gentlemen'…?'_

'_Isn't it obvious?'_

"To turn around and walk away. In fact, turn around and never stop walking… if you happen to see an obstacles in your way please feel free to walk around them but for the love of god never; and I repeat never stop walking…" Kirino replied sipping on her champagne glass as a way of signalling the end of this conversation.

"We finish when I say we fin…" The flushed leader sprouted in embarrassment walking closer to Kirino as he raised his hands…

"Kirino,"

Fully acknowledging the voice, Kirino energetically turned towards the approaching man who was, unlike these hideous men, a true gentleman. But as the man walked closer to Kirino the opposite group began to glare at him, Kyousuke offering them little attention as he purposely stood in front of Kirino… thankfully blocking her view from the notably disgruntled group.

"Is there a problem?" Kyousuke asked, still facing Kirino and regarding her as if she had done something wrong rather than the five men who continued to talk amongst themselves. Talk of a fight being mentioned between them all, despite not being able to stand on their own two feet.

"No." Kirino replies, looking both bored and thankful as she takes in her brother's flattering appearance.

"Then come on, we have to go…"

Without another word Kyousuke turned his back to Kirino and started to walk towards the other end of the hall, not even acknowledging the envious and jealous stares from the five men who had obviously misinterpreted their connection.

Smiling in relief, Kirino turned towards the group and offered her most sincerest apologizes before taking off after Kyousuke… Kirino's noticeable jog finally reducing to a laboured walk as she walked step by step… with her brother, Kousaka Kyousuke.

* * *

.

.

.

"So, what's he like?" Kyousuke asked, his eyes scanning the environment rather than looking towards his sister who continued to stare at his arm, the needed attachment becoming more and more inscrutable by the second.

"Paranoid, repulsive, powerful, rich… same old, same old. In fact, nothing worthy of note. Saori collected most of the information so you'd have to ask her." Kirino replied following her brother's example in a discreet manner.

"Saori-sama has never been wrong before… but why are we even needed. Surely this is too lower key for us." Kyousuke replied regarding Kirino for a moment as he spoke to her.

Blushing slightly under the attention, Kirino stammered a reply "I-I'm not sure. We must have been called for a reason though, so maybe the Organisation knows something we don't?"

"Doubtful," Kyousuke rebutted ", Saori wouldn't allow us to be pawns in their game. We're too valuable. Perhaps Kuroneko is busy and we had to fill in for her."

Huffing in annoyance, Kirino grabbed a hold of Kyousuke's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Don't bring her up now, Baka… Either way, we were called so we were obviously needed but where the hell is he?"

Turning to regard his surroundings, Kyousuke finally eyed the rather withered man "He's over there… profile matches up as does his elderly gait, must be our man."

"That's the guy; he looks old enough to be pushing up the daisy's…" Kirino laughed, finally noticing the rather old man who had been talking to a much young gentlemen, most likely a member of his guard who continued to circle his vicinity in preparation for an oncoming attack.

"He soon will be, come on let's introduce ourselves…"

And with an arm carefully keeping Kirino at his side, Kyousuke walked towards the withered old man who spotted him before he had even taken a step… a friendly smile placed on his lips as he offered his hand in welcome.

Despite the friendly atmosphere however, Kyousuke noticed his guard watching him intently and if he wasn't being paranoid; circling his position?

"Welcome sir… young miss. My name is Akuma and I hope you are enjoying my cousins little party?" Akuma stated warmly, the little mention of little showing Kyousuke how truly powerful this man is… but at the same time how truly insignificant he was.

"Yes it is a most wonderful party sir… oh, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Motosuwa Hideki and this here is Motosuwa Chi. Thank you for inviting us." Kyousuke responded, accepting the hand he was dealt, so to speak. He needed to gauge the man's suspicions, if his guards were anything to go by then Kyousuke would need to start re-evaluating his strategy on the spot.

"No, you are most welcome Hideki, Chi. Are you by any chance a newly married couple?" Akuma asked Kyousuke completely ignoring Kirino's offered handshake as he regarded the young man who seemed both confident and oddly familiar.

"Oh," Kyousuke chuckled good naturedly attempting to play the part of the embarrassed brother despite having been asked this question on numerous occasions. "We get that a lot but no we're…"

"Engaged… soon to be married." Kirino piped up, digging her elbow into Kyousuke's ribs as she falsely corrected him.

"Oh my," Akuma laughed still ignoring Kirino's presence once again "I think congratulations are in order."

"No we..." Kyousuke hurriedly attempted to correct Kirino's foolish interjection but was immediately silenced as she twisted in her arms, making it look like Kyousuke had wrapped her in a protective hug to show how much he loved her.

"We're very much in love. The wedding will be soon but before that we're hoping to add a child into the equation." Kirino replied, looking Kyousuke squarely in the eye; the meaning clear and easily comprehended by Kyousuke in a heartbeat.

Kirino wasn't mouthing off useless words…

No, she was gauging his reaction to the mention of children…

'_Good thinking Kirino…'_

To most this might have seemed like a bizarre moment or perhaps even tactic but while Akuma was a well-known, notorious, business man renowned for his brutal efficiency rather than his diplomatic skills… there were other things people didn't know about.

"Oh I… I see. I wish you both the best of luck in your future and I hope I can meet your child one day. I'm sure she'll grow into a beautiful woman." Akuma stated slightly flustered at the mention of child, as he finally took in Kirino's unique appearance which you would not find even if you had all the money in the world.

Yes, Akuma was a notorious business man with a brutality that could rival any dictator but that was only what people knew.

What they didn't know, and what he hid from the outside world, was that his business organisation was merely a front for something far more repulsive and illegal in every sense of the world. Morality was nothing to this hideously vile man, and all of his business interests fed his repulsive hunger despite the horrendous nature of his interests.

Akuma was renowned as a wealthy business man… but that was merely a front so that he could ply his trade in the criminal underworld. He had the power and influence to escape even the most serious offences, and could by pass any legal ramifications which affected either himself or his team through his numerous contacts; whether they be politician, high ranking police officials… Akuma was virtually untouchable.

Bootlegging, under age prostitution, human trafficking, slavery, bribery you name it… the man had his hands in a lot of pies, so to speak. But not only did he create these vulgar opportunities but he also partook in them more often than any sane man would have allowed.

This repulsive man had been seen in the company of underage women on several occasions… their bodies found days with the cause of death being described as nothing more than 'an unfortunate accident' or Akuma's personal favourite 'suicide'. This had all been signed and confirmed by professional doctors despite the obvious signs of sexual activity moments before their death, sometimes even surgical scars from recent abortions, were either ignored or simply wiped from the records.

Yes, this man had caused more misery than what should have ever been allowed…

Something had to be done about men like him… Yes, someone had to make him suffer for the sins he committed.

…

"Unfortunately, I don't think we'll be able to do that." Kirino stated sadly, acting had always been her forte "You see, we'll be moving to London soon… That's where my family live and you won't believe this but they agreed to let us live in their Mansion. I can't wait Hideki." Kirino finished, kissing Kyousuke firmly on the cheek before pressing his hands to her belly. Motioning to the man of where the baby will preside, and more for show than anything.

"Oh, that… that is a shame. Whereabouts' in London are you moving?" Akuma replied, desperation easily displayed in his voice as he edged closer.

"W-were not sure yet. But we'll be moving in with our niece; she really is a true beauty and still only nine. I can't wait to see her again." Kirino responded her eyes subtly gauging his reaction once more, Kyousuke eyes pierced together as they watched his eyes dilate…

'_You sick fucking freak…'_

"Oh, nine years old you say. She must truly be something, listen if you are ever in need of my expertise or finance please don't hesitate to ask. Here, please take my card." Akuma fumbled within his pockets eager to hand such a small unimportant piece of card to the two silently appalled guests who looked at one another in acknowledgement.

'_Phase 2: Complete…'_

After several seconds, a guard discreetly slipped the card into his side pocket and tapped his pocket twice. This was not some secret card which he only lent to people who he saw as important but a card he had entrusted to his highly trained guard force… He had spoken to them at quite a length about not forgetting his cards but had, himself, apparently forgotten his own words in his excitement.

"Ah, here they are…" Akuma laughed rather eccentrically as he held out his hand towards Kyousuke, "If you ever need help or require a confidential word… don't hesitate to call me. Oh and if you do ever find out the number of your address please forward it to me, I like to keep my closest contacts in an address book… you know, old age and everything. On some days I hardly even remember my own birthday."

'_Repulsive…'_

But just as Kyousuke was about to retrieve the card, Kirino quickly grabbed it and clasped Kyousuke's hand in hers. When Kyousuke was about to question her strange actions, Kirino purposely pressed her finger nails into her brother's hand as a sign that his silence was required more than ever.

"Thank you very much sir. You will be the first I call when I find out the address… And I hope you don't mind but I may require your assistance a little earlier than you think." Kirino responded sweetly, bowing slightly.

'_Don't you fucking touch him...'_

'_I would never allow such a filthy person to touch my aniki…'_

That was why Kirino had grabbed the card so adamantly, instead of her own brother, because she didn't want him to have to deal with people like him. He may have been more experienced in his profession than she was but that didn't mean Kirino was about to let him mingle or even touch filth like him.

No Aniki would never be allowed to touch those kinds of people, never…

While Kirino was off in her own world, Kyousuke suddenly acknowledged a frightening truth. The moment Kirino's hand had made contact with his, Akuma's breath had caught in his throat, his face glowing a slight crimson, his eyes glazed over in an expression that could have only resembled the deepest and most unrestrained reaction of lust that Kyousuke had ever seen… this was not good.

He had to get both Kirino and himself out of Akuma's vision…

Things were not going according to plan…

"Well if you'll excuse us. We really need to get going." Kyousuke interjected, holding Kirino closer as he walked away from the obviously distressed Akuma.

"Chi… Hideki. Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?" Akuma asked, following them at a slightly slower pace while his guards approached alongside him.

"Yes, we're staying at a local hotel." Kyousuke responded, and in a whisper added to Kirino "Don't look back, keep moving."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly allow my finest guests to sleep in a modern hotel. Why don't you two spend the night at my Mansion, it's nearby?" Akuma responded, a surprisingly strong hand gripping Kyousuke's forearm… completely unaware of the noticeable flinch which occurred, not to Kyousuke but Kirino who was silently fuming in disgust her hand being forcefully restrained by Kyousuke who knew of her violent intentions.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't possibly do that. Now if you'll excuse me, we really must be going."

Frustrated by the unexpected refusal, Akuma watched Kyousuke's retreating figure but more importantly the retreating figure of the most beautiful women who belonged to such an unworthy man. How could he, the great Akuma be refused by some trumped up little shit like Hideki? He would show him, by the end of tonight Chi would be in his bed whether she wanted to be or not.

"That girl," Akuma said, motioning towards Kirino's retreating figure "Bring her to the Mansion, dispose of the boy as you see fit."

"Understood sir."

* * *

.

.

.

The five suit clad men followed Kyousuke and Kirino at a fair and un-suspicious distance. They were waiting for their moment, when the two of them slipped into an empty area only then would they act.

As they tailed the pair, Kyousuke and Kirino suddenly entered through the fire exit sign perhaps unaware of their cautious pursuers. After all, appearances were everything to Akuma and if his own personal body guards were caught kidnapping a young girl in public then all hell would break loose… just imagine if their boss was given a slight slap on the hand from the authorities, heaven for fend.

"Alright, follow my lead… I'll take the girl and you four deal with the boy. You may kill the boy but not the girl understood, although if you can keep the boy alive the better…" The guard said, positioning himself in front of the door. You may think the guard wanted to preserve human life in the case of Kyousuke but you would not have been further from the truth.

"If the boy is still alive we pocket a bigger fortune, you know what the old man's like… pervert likes to fuck their girl's right in front of their partners. It's the only way he can get it up." Sniggering, the guard opened the door and walked into the practically barren room.

The room was silent and almost as old as the man who had sent them after the two star struck lovers. Within the room dust clung to every piece of surface made available, pieces of white cloth laid upon worn down furniture… the place was a complete mess. Cob webs, dust, mould you name it and it would most likely be here.

Stepping further within the room, and circling the furniture which lay in the middle of the room, the group's leader spoke.

"Split up, they couldn't have gotten far…"

…

"No," Without even a sound or warning the fire exit was suddenly closed roughly behind them, their flash lights turning on Kyousuke who held his hand on the doors extension. "… Not far at all."

As they were about to approach Kyousuke, they were suddenly halted when a nearby white cloth was lifted from the furniture to reveal the startling beauty known as Kirino. As Kirino kept her eyes on the guards taking each seductive step, meant to entice Kyousuke rather than the others in the room, Kirino walked to Kyousuke's side and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"See," Kirino said erotically, rolling her tongue and swaying her head in a childish manner as she stared into Kyousuke's eyes ", I told you this would work."

"You did, and I was wrong. To be honest I didn't think they would be this stupid to fall for such an obvious trick but still." Kyousuke remarked staring at the five guards who looked at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I owe you lunch tomorrow, right?" Kyousuke finished in question, unsure what he was supposed to do now he had lost their bet.

Meanwhile the guards continued to stare at one another in question, each guard imploring the other to move. It wasn't that they were incompetent, in fact it was rather the opposite, but even with all their expensive training something about these two didn't seem right.

They were most likely high schooler's, the girl maybe a little younger give or take a few years, but they seemed so confident. As if the sight of five well trained guards could not possibly be a match for them… it was this courage which made the leader step back slightly as Kirino and Kyousuke continued to talk despite the dangerous situation.

"Lunch? I said a date, baka." Kirino huffed angrily "Remember our deal? If these morons fell for my trap then you would take me out on a date."

"… Um, excuse me." One of the guards stammered, attempting to interject into the conversation but was completely ignored by the two arguing siblings.

"A date? Come on Kirino we've been through this already."

"Then let's go through it one more time." Kirino piped up, annoyed by Kyousuke's continued attempts to avoid her feelings for him.

"Um," another guard puts his hand up, the sight bemusing both Kyousuke and Kirino as they acknowledge him. "I hate to interrupt but…"

Turning to face Kirino, Kyousuke rested a hand on her shoulder and leaned a little closer trying to make her see how serious he was "Listen, we will talk about this later. For now…" Taking a step away from Kirino, Kyousuke cracked his knuckles and regarded the five inferior guards with an evil smile… "Let's take out the trash."

As he said this however, Kyousuke's attempt at intimidating the well-armed guards was completely undermined by Kirino; who was noisily mimicking hurling in the background after hearing such a cliqued saying.

"Is that really all you could think of? Are you five years old or something?"

Turning to Kirino once more and ignoring the bewildered guards, Kyousuke responded with a red tint glowing in his cheeks.

"You think up a better one liner then…"

…

"What the hell is wrong with you…?" The group's leader shouted, tired of the bickering and childish attitude of these two people who he had been momentarily been afraid of.

"Now..." Kirino instructed sprinting towards the nearest guard, flipping over a table which intersected her path in her haste to clear the room of danger. The guard was left completely un-prepared by this unexpected action and Kirino easily managed to avoid the flailing grab attempt… using the guards back as leverage, Kirino rolled over him and delivered a ferocious kick to the side of his knee.

An unrestrained scream of pain left the man's lips as he clutched his shattered knee, before his cries of pain were silenced by Kirino's foot which connected with the side of his temple. In a seamless movement, Kirino continued her momentum and avoided another approaching guard who swung like there was no tomorrow… no longer caring about the bosses instructions or that he was attempting to fight a young girl who was as beautiful as she was ruthless.

With several well timed pirouettes and parkour like manoeuvres, Kirino scaled the nearby wall and sprang of it with the force of a freight train… her knee connecting with the man's nose as blood spurt out unrelentingly. But she wasn't finished there, as the man descended, clutching his face in his hands, Kirino swept his legs out from under him causing the man to topple onto his back with a sickening thud. But even then the man would not go down. Acting on instinct, Kirino pressed her knee into the man's neck applying as much pressure as her little, yet powerful, body would allow… her hands holding him in place as she suffocated him.

As the man struggled and gasped for air Kirino continued to giggle to herself at the man's vein attempts to get her off him. He was lucky after all?

'_I bet he's never been this close to such a beautiful woman before…'_

'_I could think of worse ways to die…' _

'_He could even see up my skirt if he wasn't struggling for his life…'_

'_But only Aniki will ever know what's behind it."_

The man continued to claw at her milk white thighs, scratch marks and small trickles of blood slipping down her leg and onto the guard's face as he spluttered for air. Completely unaffected by this, Kirino pressed her finger to the man's lips and graced him with one last beautiful sound before he died…

"Hush little baby don't say a word…

… Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird…"

The man continued to claw and splutter, his face turning purple as his arms merely rested at his side almost lifeless… almost.

"And if that mockingbird won't sing…

…

Aniki will buy me a diamond ring."

"Kirino," Kyousuke interjected, one of the guards already lying lifeless at his feet, as Kyousuke regarded Kirino one of the body guard's attempted to blind side him but with relative ease the young man side stepped him and tripped him up as he went sprawling to the ground.

"Now isn't the time to play around, grab one of their communication devices and I'll deal with these two."

"But Aniki…" Kirino stated in a cry baby manner. "You promised me a diamond ring, I'm just reminding you."

Kirino's expression turned more joyful as she remembered Kyousuke's promise, one he couldn't so easily worm his way out of. Not after she had saved his life so valiantly.

"Fine. A date and a diamond ring, is that all?" Kyousuke asked blocking a wild swing from one guard and throwing him against the other prone associate who had been trying to get to his feet for the last few seconds, fear clearly displayed in his eyes.

"That's all I can think of… Now deal with those guys and let's move, Aniki."

While Kirino was speaking however, Kyousuke had already taken down of the men with practised ease, sending him through the glass mirror head first not by force but by a simple trip of the unsuspecting guards leg.

As the final guard approached, Kyousuke saw the awkward punch coming a mile away. As he blocked the wild attempt, Kyousuke twisted the guard's arm and applied enough pressure to his shoulder that the guard was forced to kneel in front of him… as the man kneeled Kyousuke delivered another painful kick to the man's throat.

As the guard wretched in pain, Kyousuke twisted his body around the man and wrapped his legs around the prone figures neck… his hands gripping his own foot and pushing it upwards to put more pressure on the guard's throat.

The man, much like the last, struggled and fought for air; gasping for what little air was left available to him. But as he clawed and attempted to alleviate the pressure, Kirino kneeled in front of him watching his purple and pained face with evident curiosity and… jealousy?

"You really are lucky you know. Aniki never treats me like this."

The sudden remark almost caused Kyousuke to lose his grip and as he realised his momentary mistake Kyousuke immediately applied more pressure. As the gasping man grew more desperate it was clear that he was trying to grab Kyousuke's most private area, in response Kirino held the guards arms against the floor and watched Kyousuke with a mixture of love, admiration and… lust?

"Would do you mean 'I never treat you like this'? Would you prefer it if I tried to strangle you?"

Smiling, with a light kiss to Kyousuke's cheek, Kirino replied "I wouldn't say no if it meant I could have your legs wrapped around me."

Smiling a beautifully adorable smile, Kirino sat up as the man's arms remained almost lifeless unable to lift due to both Kirino's pressure and the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

"Eh, Kirino. I'm kind of busy here." Kyousuke stuttered, applying more pressure to the guard's neck. Apparently this man had more fighting spirit then Kyousuke gave him credit for, he sure was a toughie.

"Don't worry Aniki," Kirino stated happily, wrapping her arms around Kyousuke's neck and resting her head against Kyousuke; who could only gasp at the sudden encroachment upon his personal space.

"Kirino only has eyes for you. And I am not about to die if that means Aniki is taken away from me."

Laughing nervously as Kirino closed her eyes and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, Kyousuke spoke up "Oh… I-I am so relieved. Now please get off me," Kirino's eyes lifting in embarrassment as she realised what he was about to do.

"… I have to finish this." Kyousuke said defiantly, sounding like every cheesy and over the top character from those massive action movie franchises, movies which held little to no realism what so ever.

"I have to finish this, are you serious?" Kirino chided, slapping his forearm in frustration "What are we in a movie, how cheesy can you be?"

Unaware that the man below him had been dead for quite some time now, Kyousuke continued to apply pressure and fight off Kirino's childish attack which hurt more than the man's attempts at grabbing his very special region.

"Look, you can take the one liners next time if you really want to. Tell you what, next time we are on a mission you can come up can come up with the punch lines, deal?" Kyousuke remarked, Kirino's assaults stopping as her head now rested in the crook of his neck… her hands playing with loose strands of hair, to Kyousuke's annoyance.

"Why do we even need a punch line, we're assassin's for god sake… not Agents."

Shaking his head slightly at his sister's incompetence, Kyousuke responded.

"Because it's customary. You see it in all those Hollywood movies; Die Hard, James Bond… hell even the greatest assassin alive; Jason Bourne has cool one liners… it's what makes them so fricking awesome."

Kirino could only sigh at Kyousuke's evident excitement, this was one thing she wishes she could change in her soon to be husband, not that Kyousuke would have say in the matter.

"You are so lame," as Kirino looked down, shamed by her brother's childish words, Kirino suddenly realised that the guard was dead and rather than informing Kyousuke of this fact, she came up with an even better idea.

"But, Aniki?" Kirino asked her head rising to the same level as Kyousuke's, eyes connecting only centimetres away, Kirino's breath rapidly increasing as it mingled with her brother's.

"Hmm, what?"

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

Before Kyousuke could question Kirino's strangely phrased words, Kirino's lips forcefully descended upon his. Gasping in surprise Kirino took home the advantage, pressing her lips firmly against Kyousuke who could do nothing more than attempt to get out of the way. A task made nigh impossible thanks to Kirino's arms, which wrapped around his necks, her lips nipping and biting at the intoxicating flesh.

Mewling in incredible satisfaction, Kirino leaned Kyousuke's head closer to hers… their lips brushing as Kirino manoeuvred and swayed her head from side to side trying to taste as much as Kyousuke as she could be afforded… after all she rarely got these opportunities so why waste them.

"Kirino, stop it. I said no…"

As Kyousuke struggled to get those words out, Kirino kissed him more firmly; her tongue licking her own lips to savour every available taste of the man she loved. She wasn't going to stop. She couldn't stop. This was far more intimate than she had ever been allowed and she pressed home the advantage as far as she could, trying to make him remember the kiss for the rest of his life.

As Kyousuke showed signs of fighting back, Kirino pressed her body closer to his while Kyousuke's hands and legs continued to suffocate the guard who had long since passed away… the unfortunate young man completely unaware of this fact and merely attempting to protect Kirino should he accidentally loosen his grip and fight off the very same person who was being far too intimate.

Resting her legs on her side to support her body, Kirino leaned out of the kiss; her hands still connected at the back of his neck as swayed and smiled adorably. Perhaps she was attempting to look as innocent as possible or maybe seeing if she had perhaps burned more bridges than she intended.

Kirino loved him after all and the last thing she wanted to do was harm him in any way…

But opportunities like the one she was afforded don't come around very often…

What's a girl to do?

"Then stop me. A-N-I-K-I…"

As if to reiterate her point, Kirino slowly slid her hands under Kyousuke's shirt as she continued to stare into his beautiful eyes. Feeling of love and affection taking over; Kirino continued to kiss, bite and pull his lower lip between her teeth… an adorably innocent expression crossing her face as she stepped over many personal boundaries.

"Kirino I said stop it…"

When that response came Kirino only kissed harder and more adamantly. It was only a matter of time before Kyousuke realised the lack of a pulse. Better to savour the feeling while it lasted because from the sounds of it, it might very well be her last.

"Oh for god sake… right that's it."

Finally having enough, Kyousuke twisted his knees and snapped the guard's neck with one concentrated effort. Once relieved of that burden Kyousuke spun Kirino around and held her against the ground. Kirino's flustered, lip bruised and dishevelled appearance making him forget himself for a moment as his younger sister panted and sweated… her hands held in his as they rested on either side of her frame.

"We… we have a job to do… not to mention the fact that I'm your brother, so enough."

Unexpectedly Kirino started to laugh silently to herself while her legs slowly lifted to wrap around Kyosuke's waist. Before he could react Kirino wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and lowered his body down to rest on top of her own.

"hehe you'll break sooner or later A-N-I-K-I…" Kirino whispered sultrily, tapping her older brother's lip with each pronounced letter of his name.

"And I'll be there to comfort you when you do."

"I hope you're ready to wait for an eternity then." Kyousuke replied, lifting Kirino off the ground as he positioned himself in a press up position.

At this act, Kirino let out a slight girlish squeal as she was lifted off the ground, her legs and arms wrapping around Kyousuke tighter before he used his arms to spring up on his feet… Kirino pouting as she stepped away from the man who still refused to return her affections, the man who was now walking towards the fire exit door.

"Don't worry I have my ways," Kirino stated defiantly. "You're already mine; you just don't know it yet." Kirino whispered, pressing herself up against Kyousuke while he scanned the parties remaining guests.

"We'll see."

This rather flat response earned a cute pout to emerge on Kirino's features but despite this obvious rejection, Kirino still feel content enough to rest her head against Kyousuke's shoulder… wrapping her arms around his stomach in a tight embrace which Kyousuke did not dismiss or acknowledge in the slightest although from the sound of his heart he was most definitely affected by Kirino's recent actions.

"He's still there," Kyousuke said recognizing the old man who seemed to be looking for his now deceased or unconscious guards. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Kirino. I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger."

Kyousuke turned to face Kirino lifting his hands and taking both of Kirino's prone figures into his, rubbing them gently as he silently berated himself for his un-brotherly actions. After all what kind of a brother would allow their own sister to be a pawn in this game, a pawn who would be left alone in a car with a repulsive pervert.

Sure if anything happened Kirino could easily take care of herself but just the thought of someone putting their hands- no matter how innocent- on his blood related sister was enough to cause an almost uncontrollable rage to boil inside him. And if that man dared to touch her then he could not be held accountable for the things he would do.

As Kyousuke pondered his predicament, Kirino began to blush faintly at the unexpected yet welcomed brotherly act. Kirino loved Kyousuke both as a brother and as that special and irreplaceable man who would one day became her life… Just because she loved Kyousuke didn't mean he was no longer her brother.

Why chose between one and the other when you could have both?

"I'll be fine, Aniki. We need to follow the plan to the letter until the very end, otherwise we risk losing him again… We can't let him harm another child."

"I know it's just… Kirino listen to me. If anything happens or it becomes too much for you to handle; forget the mission. If he tries to touch you in any way; then kill him and if you won't then I will kill him myself." Kyousuke replied his tone becoming even more seething as he noticed one more repulsive aspect of this man.

Akuma, the man in question, could be seen talking to what appeared to be a newly married couple… his eyes discreetly watching their younger, eight year old, daughter who hugged her mother's leg evidently uncomfortable with whatever they were talking about or most likely the man's creepy nature.

"No, Aniki." Kirino stated purposely, embracing Kyousuke tightly as their combined weight closed the door behind them. "… We need him alive. There is no justice in killing a man in cold blood. No matter how horrendous his crimes are. And in any case, he has information that could compromise the Agency so even after we retrieve the data… he will not be able to reap the benefits of his betrayal, you know he will die but not by our hands… the Agency is the only organisation which can act as god, don't you forget that."

"No Kirino," Kyousuke interject, his voice heightening by the second ", if he so much as touches you I will kill him… with my own two hands, understood?"

"God, you are so overly protective… But thank you, Aniki."

With a chaste kiss to his cheek, Kirino stepped out of the prolonged hug and as she back away her heart began to race as she saw the concern and worry etched upon his features.

He really did care, didn't he…?

"How much time will you need, aniki?"

Groaning in frustration, Kyousuke pondered this for a few seconds. His mind racing as he saw the layout of the area clearly within his mind, the many passages, short cuts all with unquestionable accuracy. Yes, he knew exactly how long it would take and thankfully he wouldn't be long. Kirino would only have to stay in that filth's company for 5 to 10 minutes, if that.

"I'll need a few minutes to find his chaperone, I'll also need that mobile you picked up earlier too," Kirino tossed the phone towards him as Kyousuke continued to meld the plan in his mind.

"Give me three minutes, okay?"

"No problem, I'll stall for time then head to his car. Just give me a nod so I know it's you, okay?"

"It's a chaperone Kirino. I highly doubt he could take me in a fight." Kyousuke joked, a futile attempt at humour to ease this unusually sombre tension.

"Come on. I worry about you, you know. Just give me a subtle nod that's all I'm asking… just so I know you're nearby. Watching over me."

To Kirino, Kyousuke had always been her guardian angel…

Despite the frequent years of neglect early in their childhood, Kyousuke had made every attempt to make up for it…

Just the reassurance that Kyousuke was not only nearby but safe, that was all she needed to hear in her life. That Kyousuke was nearby and safe. She didn't fear Akuma, he was nothing special and she could easily over power him if needed. In fact, the only fear she had concerning Akuma was that she might accidentally kill him if she applied even the slightest pressure.

But there was one thing that Kirino would kill Akuma for, and that was if he attempted to confront Kyousuke. If any man or women threatened to harm her brother then they would not live to see tomorrow. By the end of the day, one way or another, Kirino and Kyousuke would be handing Akuma over to the Agency, and she was prepared to hog tie him if she had to…

"Fine, I understand. I'll nod but only when he is out of my eye line. We can't afford to tip him off."

"Okay," Kirino breathed, leaning Kyousuke away from the door so that she could look out into the party… nothing to do with Kirino wanting Kyousuke to be pressed up against her body, oh no nothing like that.

"I should get going. Shadow team will be moving in any second… We can't waste time, move!"

And with that Kyousuke sprinted towards the window and leapt through it, somersaulting so that he landed on both feet and rolled so that he could continue unabated. Kirino meanwhile watched him from the window, a slightly forlorn expression in her features as she watched his retreating form vanish out of sight.

Life always felt lonely when Kyousuke wasn't around…

But as she locked away her feelings and hatred for the man she was about to meet, she exited the fire door and walked towards Akuma.

Their prime target…

Phantom's prime target.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Notes: This idea was brought about by an anime called Phantom of the Requiem, I had the pleasure of watching it recently and I felt like the situation and many characters would be very much suited to this particular universe, the My Little sister universe, rather than my other choices.

This chapter however is merely a teaser to bigger things, but it also the first chapter of the overall story. This will be my next story after Empty Places is finished and I just wanted you to see it so you could decide whether you would like something like this or not.

This story will recommence once Empty Places is finished. The reason I am starting this story now is so you can decide whether you like it or not; whether you have certain issue with the context such as the inclusion of under-age prostitution which will only be mentioned and included in this chapter alone… it has only been referred to in this chapter rather than being used as a vehicle to push the story along.

Any problems or input would be very much appreciated, your input has been one of the reasons why Empty Places has been so popular and I would love to hear your opinions. I will of course reply to your questions or criticism like I usually do so feel free to talk and question me

This chapter was also updated due to Empty Places most recent delay, I cannot apologize enough and the reasons for the delay are explained in my profile status but long story short; chapter has already been written, is currently with beta reader, beta reader has been sick and hasn't been able to edit for the past month, haven't been able to contact my beta reader due to his sickness.

I hope to update soon but please see this chapter as my apology as I really like the next chapter and was hoping to get your opinions before I returned to work tomorrow.

Oh before I forget, this story will be a slightly darker version of Ore No Imouto. But I assure you all that nothing disgraceful will happen to any of the characters (Such as rape etc etc)

This is a suspenseful and thriller type orientated story with a fair amount of romance thrown in for added measure, quite a lot in fact. There will be blood, fights, betrayals etc etc but there will not be any un-consensual acts performed on any of the characters, you have my word.

Hope you all enjoyed this story and would offer your opinions as usual; your thoughts and opinion could help influence the direction of this story as it has not been fully planned yet. Only a few scenes are set in stone so any advice is greatly welcomed.

Hope you enjoyed my newest story

:D

P.S. Has not been looked through by my beta reader and was written in one sitting which lasted 4 or 5 hours, can't remember when I started :s Apolgizes for any mistakes or confusing parts which will likely occur near the end because I was really tired.


End file.
